Horace Calves
Horace Calves is a recurring character in Rewritten, Justice, ''and ''Contact. In terms of the series narrative, Horace is a prominent Toon Resistance member and one of its strongest assets. Appearances ''Rewritten'' Horace Calves made his first appearance in "Sack of the Sellbots," when he was part of the eight-person Toon Resistance team, along with Eileen Irenic, Constance Miller, Piggy Pie, Doctor, Tori Dorrance, Violet Vance, and Dr. Hyla Sensitive, who first stormed Sellbot Headquarters and defeated the Sellbot Vice President. The team successfully recovered the kidnapped Detective Lima and Dr. Kilo Byte. After Soggy Bottom's kidnapping, Horace and the Toon Resistance returned to Sellbot HQ and rescued her as well. ''Justice'' Horace returned in "Aftershock" when he and the Toon Council discussed a plan of attack for a coordinated strike on Cog headquarters. In "Crash of the Cashbots," Horace became one of the first four Toons to storm the Cashbot Bullion Mint. On Election Night in "Voice to the Chorus," Horace was present at Piggy Pie's house party. He personally voted for Constance Miller for Mayor, Aleck Harding for Chief, and Slate Oldman for Council. In "Trouble," Horace led a twelve-Toon team into Cashbot HQ to storm a series of Mints. To his shock, the Cashbots launched an enormous counterattack that the Toons simply could not win. They fled the HQ and reported the loss to Eileen. He later attended the Inauguration. Horace and Dr. Byte were surveying Lawbot HQ together in "Edicts of War" when the Cogs made their return on a grand scale. Horace was part of the eight-Toon party that stormed Cashbot Headquarters in "In the Sanctum of Hell" and defeated the Cashbot Chief Financial Officer. He helped lead the battle. He survived the battle, though three Toons went sad. The group then hacked the Cog's electrical terminus which enabled Toons to be entered for jury selection in the trial against Clarabelle Cow. Horace was selected in "By a Preponderance" to be a part of the eight-Toon mission to Bossbot HQ to fight the CEO and Chairman. The group landed on the Bossbot crag in "Hearts Ablaze" and disguised themselves as kitchen staff. They massacred the Cogs in the kitchen and adopted waiter uniforms. They poisoned half the high-tiered Bossbots gathered in the Bossbot Clubhouse's banquet hall with contaminated oil, and defeated the other half with gags. They then engaged in an intense battle with the CEO, of which only seven survived (Slate Oldman went sad and returned to the playground). The battle, seemingly bleak, was turned when a Big Cheese set fire to the CEO. The Big Cheese also reunited the Toons with Doctor and Smokey Joe. The Toons, perplexed by the Big Cheese's actions, followed him to a safe corner of the Clubhouse where he revealed to them that The Chairman was actually Ash Ingalls. Upon further pressing, they learned that the Big Cheese was a Cog reincarnation of Flippy Flopper. Flippy led the Toons out of the Clubhouse in "Banners High," first showing them the crypt of the Toons. Outside the Clubhouse in the courtyard of Bossbot Headquarters, the Toons battled the last remaining Bossbots and then the Chairman himself. Out of gags and unwilling to hurt Ash, Horace went sad in the ensuing battle. ''Contact'' Horace returned in "They Came From the North" after tooning up following his going sad in the battle at Bossbot Headquarters. He heard from passersby the news of the arrival of six Cartonians by ship. Later, he watched Declan Antlin's broadcast of the prior day's events. Horace and Tori Dorrance went to investigate Sellbot Headquarters in "Equinox" and found that not only were the major industries and facilities destroyed but that the remaining Sellbots would rather ruin themselves than rebuild their sect. In "Countdown," Horace participated in a battle between Cashbots and the Toon Resistance in a staged attempt to eliminate Cogs and placate the restless Cashbots. In "Welcome to Toontown," Horace and Tori, aided by other Toon Resistance rangers, adopted Tick Hunter as part of the house arrest assimilation program. They attended the Cartonian sponsorship meeting in "Truth Will Out" and reported that Tick was "broody" and disconcerting. They said he often seemed lost in thought, as if planning something. Horace and the Toon Council hastily discussed options in the wake of the Lawbot attack on the Brrrgh in "Revenge of the Lawbots." An evacuation north was dismissed as too risky, and an evacuation south by water was eliminated for a lack of resources. Doctor proposed igniting a rainstorm over Toontown using laff-infused rain, and the plan was put in motion. Horace and Tori were stationed in the Gardens during the Deluge in "Split the Heavens," an event that successfully removed the Cogs from Toontown. Character Namesake Horace is named after the Toon counterpart in Toontown of the same name. Like Piggy Pie, Doctor, and Violet, he is named after a real Toon. Horace's last name is a reference to his counterpart's thick legs. Horace quickly became popular among producers and the fanbase. Trivia *Horace was originally slated to make an appearance in the first season finale as part of a twist, but producers opted to introduce him earlier. *Horace was expected to become a main character in the third season, but failed make the requisite number of appearances to achieve that status. Category:Characters Category:Rewritten Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Horses Category:Justice Characters Category:Contact Characters